The term “virtualization” encompasses creating and running a simulated computer environment (e.g., a virtual machine) on a hardware or software platform. The simulated computer environment may, in turn, include a software system (e.g., operating system) that hosts one or more applications. Such virtual machines may be configured to simulate physical computers with various capabilities and capacities, such as computing power and architecture, memory, etc.